Un Giro Inesperado
by rosie074
Summary: Ella una chica común, él un chico fuera de serie, ella sensible, él aguerrido, ella escondía un corazón roto, él escondía su corazón, ella culé y él merengue; ella por un lado y el por el otro.. pero que pasa, si un giro inesperado del destino los cruza?.. Una serie de circunstancias, decisiones y casualidades, cabos sueltos, detalles, imprevistos. En el lugar menos pensado, de un
1. Prologo

**Nota del autor: **

Hola!, soy Rosie; soy una lectora empedernida, y suelo escribir algunas historias, reflexiones, versos y rimas.. pero la mayoría de manera privada, esta es la primera historia que escribo y comparto.. a pesar de ser fiel seguidora de los Potterfics, la temática de esta historia es muy diferente espero que les agrade, y compartan sus sugerencias y opiniones; los invito a compartir este universo y que me ayuden a dar mis primeros pasos como escritora. Gracias, espero que la disfruten!

**Aclaración:** ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA, NO TIENE NINGUNA RELACION CON LA REALIDAD, NINGUN HECHO, GESTO, PALABRA, NI PERSONAJE, SE ASEMEJA CON ELLA, NI SE FUNDAMENTA EN HECHOS O SITUCIONES REALES, SOLO RESPONDE A UN DELIRIO CREATIVO DE SU ESCRITORA.

**Resumen:**

Ella una chica común, él un chico fuera de serie, ella sensible, él aguerrido, ella escondía un corazón roto, él escondía su corazón, ella culé y él merengue; ella por un lado y el por el otro.. pero que pasa, si un giro inesperado del destino los cruza?.. Una serie de circunstancias, decisiones y casualidades, cabos sueltos, detalles, imprevistos. En el lugar menos pensado, de una manera imposible de imaginar, todo se va armando. Avanzamos inconscientemente mientras la trama se va entrelazando de forma misteriosa. Aunque corramos en la dirección contraria no se puede escapar, porque no somos nosotros los que vamos hacia el destino, sino este el que viene a buscarnos tarde o temprano… y a veces aunque parezca que el destino, puede todo, olvidamos su gran debilidad, las acciones humanas; las acciones y decisiones acertadas pueden cambiar el destino, o ir finalmente a su encuentro, pero en definitiva, lo que deba ser, será. La única certeza que él y ella tendrán es que nadie se cruza en tu camino por casualidad, y nada sucede sin una razón.

Amor, Aventura, Romance, Futbol, Intriga, Misterio, Rivalidad, Una historia cargada con idas y vueltas, con dimes y diretes, donde al final solo su corazones decidirán el camino a seguir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I.**

**La Hora del Destino.**

Hay cosas que están escritas en las estrellas, que aunque jamás lo pensaramos concientemente, cuando suceden sabíamos que todas nuestras acciones, decisiones, hechos y casualidades, nos llevaron a ese momento concreto donde con una perfección artística: eso sucede, el destino da ese giro que nos cambia la vida por completo, un pequeño detalle, un segundo o un minuto, no sabemos bien cuando comenzó todo, o en que momento ya nada volvió a ser lo que fue; pero cuando miramos atrás sabemos que hay un antes y un después.. Aquí comienza nuestra historia cuando, el destino, decide tomar protagonismo y cruzar sus caminos.

Ella, Rose, un chica como cualquier otra, 25 años, acababa de terminar su carrera, y se sentía en la cúspide de su vida, al fin y al cabo tenia todo para ser feliz, una familia amorosa, el sueño conquistado de la carrera que quiso desde pequeña, y su más grande logro el amor de su chico; como había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, ella tímida por naturaleza, reservada, seria; la llamada "hermana mayor" por sus primas, estaba con Lysander, el clásico líder innato, ese que no tiene medio a terminar cualquier discusión con verborragia capaz de convencer al más escéptico de sus detractores, el chico mayor que destilaba galantería, el hijo de su madrina Luna, la había escogido, a ella; a veces solía quedársele mirando mientras, escribía ó leía y no podía dejar de sonreír, era tan feliz.

Rose, era médico, recién graduada, a penas hace unas semanas había terminado sus pasantías y estaba aún decidiendo que iba a hacer los próximos meses, siempre quizo viajar a Europa, solía hacerlo mucho como estudiante y había logrado visitar varios países de Latinoamérica, y ahora tenía ganas de explorar. El principal inconveniente: Lysander, como residente de abogado en practicas, pasaba alrededor de 14 horas al día en el bufete, y aunque estos primeros meses de relación todo surgió sin apenas dificultades, temía que la distancia dañara su relación; por eso daba largas al asunto cuando sus padres, le pedían que tomara una decisión.

Había llegado el día, luego de pensarlo mucho, por fin, había tomado una decisión… y es que a veces hay que seguir las señales, aún con miedo, la vida se trata de eso, de tomar riesgos y jugártela.

Lys! Amor, ¿cómo estas? – Dijo Rose, mientras entraba al consultorio asignado a Lysander.

Rosie, ¡qué gusto verte!, bien, algo ocupado.. ¿Qué haces por acá? – Respondia mientras levantaba a penas la vista de los expedientes que revisaba.

yo… mmm.. bueno.. vine porque necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo finalmente Rose mientras suspiraba.

Rose, lo que tengas que decirme solo dimelo, que estoy ocupado.. ¿vale? – Replico Lysander

Bueno Lys, que lo he pensado y… que me voy de viaje.. a lo sumo será un mes, he decidido no ir aún a visitar a mi familia en España, pero creo que lo mejor es aprovechar el mundial y conocer Brasil, te juro que esto no afectará nuestra relación, y estaré en contacto contigo siempre, Lys Te Quiero, y esto no nos va a separar… no sé ¿Qué opinas? – termino exclamando Rose, con el resto del aire contenido.

Lysander, se levanto rodeo la mesa y tomo asiento en la silla junto a la que ocupaba Rose, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, sonriendo de lado, con ese gesto tan suyo, tomo aire y miro finalmente los ojos cafes de Rose.

Rose, quiero que me escuches con atención y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine; me alegro que decidieras irte de viaje y conocer parte de Europa, creo que es una oportunidad que no debes despediciar, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, tu y yo no tenemos una relación, y crei que estaba claro. Sí, pasamos tiempo juntos, salimos, comparto con tu familia, vaya es casi mi familia tambien, pero no quiero estar en una relación, nunca hablamos de un compromiso, ni siquiera de exclusividad.. yo me la paso bien contigo, pero son momentos y ya, y lo que pase en esos momentos queda allí.. pero yo no quiero que sientas que va mas allá de eso, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, la pasamos bien juntos pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones…– Así terminaba su monologo Lysander, mientras frente a él, los ojos cafes de Rose se humedecían, y sus latidos iban cada vez más lento, su piel blanca, lucia casi como porcelana, y su cerebro solo podía atrapar frases sueltas, como si pertenecieran a un enorme rompecabezas incapaz de comprender.

Rosie, pequeña.. sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿cierto? – Balbuceo Lysander, al notar el estado de su compañera.

Ahh.. ¿Cómo dices, Lys? – Susurro Rose – Lo siento, me quede pensando que olvide buscar los boletos, para el partido en Rio de Janeiro, me quedare un días allá.. bueno, es mejor que me vaya, cuídate, adiós.

Espera Rose… en serio ¿estás bien?; discúlpame si realmente no fui claro contigo y malinterpretaste esto, quizá.. – Decia Lysander, mientras era interrumpido por Rose.

Lysander, tranquilo, no tienes que hacer esto, ya está claro, como el agua; de verdad no te preocupes… - Replico Rose, mientras salía, de la oficina que tantas veces había visitado los últimos 4 meses, apenas pudo conseguir caminar un par de metros y allí detrás de la puerta, se dejó caer… mientras que las lágrimas salían una a una; un día se había jurado que sería fuerte que no lloraría delante de nadie.. que no sería débil y a pesar de sentir su corazón en trocitos, y en ver como el velo de la perfección que cubría lo que creyó, su gran amor desaparecía; no podía permitírselo, porque hacerlo era solo reflejo que Lysander le importaba, y después de sus claras palabras el no merecia, ni que reconociera su existencia..

Poco a poco, las lágrimas cesaron, y volvió a recobrar la fuerza, escuchaba los sonidos, las risas que llegaban desde afuera; comentarios, conversaciones de personas ajenas; decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño, allí encontró su rostro reflejado, cabello castaño rojizo largo, alcanzaba su cintura, piel blanca, con pequeñas pecas sobre sus mejillas, grandes ojos cafes, ahora enrojecidos, y unos labios color cereza, lavo su cara hasta borrar las huellas de las lagrimas… sonrio a su reflejo y se dijo a si misma: - última vez, que lloras por ese estúpido, fue suficiente, lo mejor esta por venir –

Habían pasado tan solo 3 días, los suficientes para que Rose pudiera poner todos sus papeles en regla suplicara a sus amigas su compañia, y luego de noches enteras planeando y buscando los itinerarios, al fin mañana sería el gran día, se iría a Brasil, la capital del fútbol mundial, todo el mundo tenia sus ojos puestos en esa ciudad durante este mes y ella junto a sus dos mejores amigas y primas, Lily y Dominique, serian testigos presenciales de todo lo que ocurriera.

Hija, estas realmente segura que te quieres ir todo, un mes; recuerda que solo van ustedes y podría ser peligroso, porque no esperas que Hugo ó Fred pueda acompañarlas en verano – Era la enésima vez que su madre, Hermione, le preguntaba lo mismo; entendía que siempre había sido la princesa de casa, y que a sus padres les costaba asumir que había crecido, además iría con sus primas, esa era la idea un viaje de chicas.

Sí, mamá.. estoy segura que es lo mejor; además será divertido.. como cuando tú, papá y tío Harry salieron de mochileros al terminar la escuela; es un viaje con mis amigas.. - soltando un suspiró, le recuerda – prometo llamarte a diario y no hacer cosas estúpidas.

Hermione, en muchos aspectos era la heroína de su hija, Rose veía en ella el ejemplo perfecto de valentía, perseverancia y optimismo, sus abuelos habían sido asesinados cuando su madre a penas estaba en la preparatoria, el país vivía una situación difícil y el poder estaba tomado por el ser más déspota que podría existir, solo reinaba la anarquía, su tío Harry siempre con sus ideales de justicia e igualdad, se hizo líder de la resistencia, y cuando empezaron a perseguirlos y asesinaron a sus abuelos no les había quedado otra opción que pasar a la clandestinidad; los tres conformaron el trío dorado, Harry – Ron – Hermione, y desde allí comenzaron a fraguarse las alianzas y los movimientos que llevaron a la conquista de una nueva etapa de democracia en su país; a pesar de lo duro que fueron esos días y que aún hoy, le afectaba mucho pensar en sus abuelos, su madre había salido adelante, era la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido.

Te amo, mamá . Te llamo al llegar; Lily y Dom me esperan – Despídeme de papá y Hugo.

Campinas, cerca de Sao Paulo - Brasil

En otro lugar del mundo estaba él, concentrado con los 22 jugadores que junto a él, formaban la selección nacional de Portugal, no era el plantel de antaño que tanto había deslumbrado a Europa, sin embargo, él llegaba en su mejor momento personal, nombrado mejor jugador del mundo, ganador de la última edición de la liga de campeones, ganadores de la copa en la liga local.. tenía todo lo que quería, su hijo pequeño, una familia que lo apoyaba, una novia super modelo, coches, dinero, viajes, reconocimiento, fama… sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que no era más que una puesta en escena, que en lugar de ser él, era quien todo el mundo quisiera que fuera Cristopher Aveiro; y que solo algunas personas sabían realmente quien era Cris, el hombre de 26 años detrás de los flashes y los titulares de la prensa.

Hey, tierra llamando a Cristopher.. que sucede hermano – llamaba la atención a su lado Ricardo, su amigo y compañero de equipo y de selección.

Nada, me quede colgado pensando… que dijo el Mister? – susurro Cris al darse cuenta que sus compañeros de a poco se levantaban para dirigirse a sus habitaciones en el Hotel de concentración.

Jejeje, ya me di cuenta.. nada solo dijo, que para mañana te tocaba a ti levantarnos a todos para el entrenamiento – comento Ricardo entre risas.

Muy gracioso, tú.. ya dime; mira que como capitán es suficientemente malo lo que paso en el debut, como que a parte llegue tarde a todos lados – comento Cristopher al recordar el desastroso debut que habían tenido hace a penas un par de días, era frustrante no influir en el juego colectivo del equipo, y quizá por eso llevaba dos días como zombi tratando de animar a sus compañeros y cambiar la actitud para el siguiente encuentro.

Relájate, no lo tomes personal; el mister solo dijo que el sábado temprano viajábamos a Sao Paulo, de allí saldremos a Manaos en el vuelo de las 14.45

Rose estaba agotada, y aun faltaba todo el vuelo hasta Sao Paulo, faltaban cerca de 8hrs, en ese avión y su prima Lily no había hecho otra cosa que cantar en voz alta con sus audífonos perforándoles los tímpanos, no sabía como pero Dom se preparaba para dormir..

Rose, entonces Sao Pablo – Manaos y luego Curitiba… creo me voy a marear.. realmente no se porque solo no, lo vemos en Copacabana mientras disfrutamos del sol y el mar.. anda Rosie piénsalo..

Jejeje… porque se trata de eso de vivir la experiencia.. y no, es Sao Paulo – Curitiba – Sao Paulo – Manaos.. ya relájate Dom – Respondía Rose

QUE?.. vamos a viajar tanto? Y porque regresamos a Sao Paulo es innecesario, además no me has dicho a que equipos vamos a ver – replicó Dom decepcionada.

Dominique.. no revisaste el itinerario que les envié a su mail hace días; allí les especifique las reservaciones y los partidos.. en fin, no pude encontrar otro vuelo a Manaos sino el que sale de Sao Paulo, iremos primero a ver a Ecuador – Honduras, y luego el domingo a Portugal, como a ustedes les gusta Portugal pensé que seria buena idea – termino Rose.

Rose, Rosie.. cuanto te lo tendré que agradecer, ¿ya te dije que te adoro?.. por mi podemos ir a ver a Irán si quieres luego de ver a Portugal.. pero te equivocas a nosotras no nos gusta el equipo, nos gusta Cristopher y verlo en vivo seria sencillamente perfecto, es como admirar al David de Miguelangel.. aww que emoción!.. no puesdes negar que es hermoso? – comento en aire solador Dominique

Ok, lo que digas.. sabes que el no es ni será jamas mi jugador favorito… es por ver lo mejor del futbol solo eso.. recuerda salimos a Manaos a las 14.45 del sábado.

Y allí el destino, la casualidad, o la suerte, decidió cruzar sus caminos, algo que puede parecer insignificante, promete convertirse en un giro inesperado en sus vidas.. La hora señalada 14.45..

Continuará..

Espero que les gustará y que se unan a esta aventura..


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo III**

**El partido… Un Encuentro y la Canción**

Final, amigos, ultimo pitido y así finaliza el encuentro, en Curitiba… Ecuador 2 – 1 Honduras, Ecuador con dos tantos de Valencia, deja al equipo andino aún con opciones de clasificación, los invitamos a salir ordenadamente. – concluida la voz interna del estadio.

Woow Rose, realmente esto es único en la vida, creo que no estaba convencida.. pero luego de esto, es magnifico – dijo Lily sonriendo, luciendo su cara pintada y uniéndose a los canticos de los hinchas que celebraban la victoria.

Rose, ven mira allá vienen los jugadores – Dominique saltaba de la emoción.

El tiempo había pasado volando literalmente, desde que llegaron a Sao Paulo, tomaron su primera conexión a Curitiba y entre visitar la ciudad y la entrada al partido, todo había pasado muy rápido; ahora tenían una noche por delante para descansar, dormir, y arreglar su itinerario para los próximos días; siendo completamente sincera Rose no estaba muy segura de realizar este viaje, y menos de una manera tan improvisada, pero luego de lo sucedido con Lysander, sabía que la mejor forma de cambiar era atreverse a hacer cosas diferentes, así que allí estaba aventurándose..

Rose, apúrate no te pierdas hay mucha gente aquí – gritaba Lily entre el bullicio, tomando su mano y la de Dominique iniciando el descenso hasta la salida del estadio.

En ese momento Rose, estuvo segura de haber tomado la decisión acertada, realizar esta travesía en el fondo significaba que habían crecido y que ya habían dejado de ser niñas para convertirse en tres mujeres, pero a pesar de todo fortalecer su amistad y desconectarse de casa.

Lily, era la menor y única hija de sus tíos Harry y Ginny; tal vez por eso era tan consentida, siempre acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, pero a la vez era noble y sincera; James y Albus se habían convertido en sus guardaespaldas y se encargaron de alejar a cada chico que intento salir con ella, ahora con 21 años Lily, era una chica inteligente, vivaz, pelirroja como su madre y con sus ojos castaños, era admirada por su belleza, pero sobretodo por su carisma; había decidido estudiar arquitectura, y a pesar de estar consciente de sus atributos, negaba haber encontrado aún un chico capaz de conquistar su corazón, aunque Rose y Dominique conocían la verdad; quizá ella no era capaz de reconocerlo aún.

Dominique, era Dominique.. y es que hasta para Rose era difícil definirla, era tierna, romántica, inteligente, ingenua y mortalmente sincera; fiel a la amistad; con orígenes franceses e ingleses, poseía una belleza exótica, quizá su mayor o peor cualidad depende de donde se vea era su ingenuidad, siempre esperaba lo mejor de los demás; lo que había costado la última vez un corazón roto y los esfuerzos de ambas primas para hacerla salir adelante, Dom era la del medio tenía 23 años y estudiaba relaciones internacionales; y en muchos aspectos siempre terminaba siendo la voz de la razón.

Las tres aun siendo tan diferentes, conformaban el equipo perfecto, habían crecido juntas y desde siempre habían sentido esta afinidad, quizá al ser las menores entre todas sus primas, y el blanco de las bromas entre sus primos, habían terminado formando este equipo inquebrantable…

¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Lily, algo desorientada al salir del monumental estadio

Comer, dormir, bañarnos.. – comento Dominique.

Vamos al Hotel, esta en el centro de Paraná a solo unas cuantas cuadras de acá y mientras aprovechemos de caminar por la Rua XV de Novembro, según el GPS es a una cuadra más o menos. – completo Rose fatigada.

Caminaron por la ciudad, disfrutando la algarabía de los hinchas entre canciones y bailes, lo sorprendente no era que se viviera una fiesta en cada calle, sino que los responsables de las celebraciones no solo eran los fanáticos de Ecuador, a la fiesta se unían seguidores de todos los equipos; la celebración en sí no era por el resultado final, celebraban por el futbol, por compartir, era la adrenalina, el carisma, una fiesta que solo se vivía cada cuatro años y que significaba el esfuerzo para llegar a ese momento, el orgullo de representar una camiseta que representaba tu país, tu tierra, y una justa en la que los índices económicos, las probabilidades no significaban nada, dentro de la cancha eran once contra once, veintidós corazones luchando por un ideal; y cuando empezaba a rodar el balón, nada más importaba. Así de complejo era entender el juego, y la importancia de vivir esta experiencia en primera persona.

Al llegar al Hotel, les asignaron una suite, a pesar de que Lily y Dom eran solo estudiantes y Rose acababa de graduarse; su tío Fred antes de morir tempranamente, en su testamento dejo su parte en las tiendas de bromas más famosas de Reino Unido quedaría dividida en partes iguales entre sus sobrinos, para el una bonita forma de estimular en sus futuros sobrinos la creatividad, y seguir provocándole a sus hermanos risas cuando no estuviera; aunque nadie lo esperaba, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esta absurda capsula, ya que en ese momento a penas había nacido la pequeña Victorie; luego se había convertido casi en una tradición familiar su tío George se encargaba de regalarles un pequeño diploma el día de su nacimiento, para de manera simbólica entregarles la parte de "Sortilegios Weasley" que les correspondía; ahora Hugo, Fred II, y Louis se encargaban junto a su tío Fred, del negocio, aunque en varias oportunidades quisieron regresarles sus acciones, su tío se negó: ahora era una trasnacional que trabajaba también en efectos especiales, pirotecnia, todo un emporio.

Bueno, al fin!.. – grito Dominique saltando en la cama.

Jejeje.. había olvidado lo cansada que estaba. – Dijo Lily quitándose los zapatos y caminando al baño.

Woow.. creo que esto es realmente exagerado, comento Rose explorando la suite que constaba de una pequeña sala, con un balcón de donde se veía una vista panorámica de Paraná, por el cual se colaba el aroma a selva y se podían ver las luces de la cuidad, que se encontraba de fiesta… tres camas en un amplio dormitorio, con tocadores, un vestier y un amplio baño con jacuzzi, un área de televisión con plasma y televisión internacional, un pequeño comedor con minibar

Si ya lo creo, estas reservaciones la hizo tío Ron.. jejeje es tan típico de él – comentaba Lily entre risas.

Es una de las condiciones que pusieron nuestros padres, para dejarnos venir solas… aunque es verdaderamente exagerado. – dijo Dominique.

¿Quién lo hará? – pregunto Lily

Yo no – respondió Rose – Dom.. por faaa..

Está bien, creo que luego de 48 horas sin repórtarnos, la interpol puede estar buscándonos, jejej – respondió Dominique, tomando el teléfono – estoy llamando a casa de los abuelos.

Hola?.. – se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, mientras todas se sentaron alrededor del manos libres.

Hola.. es Dom; quién eres? – replico Dominique.

Hola, guapa.. es Lysander.. jejej 3 días y ya te olvidas de tu mejor amigo – replico el chico.

Hola, Lys.. es Lily.. ¿ya llamaron a la BBC o la interpol? – contesto entre risas Lily

Lils.. pequeña ¿Qué tal te ha parecido Brasil? – dijo Lysander.

Es genial, hermoso.. y el ambiente del mundial es único, debiste venir, te estarías divirtiendo en grande – contesto Lily.

Quizá nos animemos y vayamos a la final, ese es el plan.. el Sr. Malfoy encontró entradas para Scorp, Lorcan y yo… hey Lils.. mmm.. ¿Cómo esta Rose? – comento Lysander.

Lysander.. Que ganas de arruinarnos la final.. Tendrías que traer al insoportable de Malfoy contigo; no crees que es suficiente aguantarlo en la facultad.. Somos enemigos naturales – respondió Lily mientras Rose abrazaba el cojín mas próximo y se instalaba entre ellas una conversación entre señas, donde Rose negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Jejeje.. Quizá podrían ser amigos, tranquila pequeña aún no es seguro y deja de darme vueltas.. que te conozco.. ¿Cómo esta, Rose?; Por favor Lils soy tu mejor amigo – suplico Lysander.

Paranoico, Rose esta bien.. no entiendo a que te refieres.. Feliz supongo era su sueño venir al mundial, Brasil es un paraíso… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió Lily.

Me la podrías pasar, por favor.. – concluyo Lysander.

Claro, un momento – respondió Lily acercándose a Rose, y diciéndole bajo – sé que no quieres hablar con él, pero réstale importancia, no le demuestres que te afecta, estamos aquí –

Hola – hablo Rose en un tono a penas audible.

Rosie, ¿Cómo estas?... te he extrañado.. Lo siento – Dijo Lysander.

Bien, realmente feliz de estar aquí. – Rose tomo aire y balbuceó – No lo sientas, Lys.. agradezco tu sinceridad, y como tu mismo lo dijiste son cosas momentáneas y ya – termino Rose, mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su rostro.

De verdad, no quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, realmente te quiero, pero ahora no puedo estar en una relación.. no se más adelante… en verdad no quisiera que te alejaras de mi Rosie – replico Lysander.

Lysander, siempre seremos amigos… eres parte de mi familia, pero no me pidas que espere por algo que quizá no pase nunca; sé que no eres una mala persona… pero no puedo hacerme esto, lo siento.. – concluyo Rose, mientras por su rostro salían varias lagrimas rebeldes.

Umm… Lys hay alguien cerca – improviso Dominique tratando de ocultar el llanto de Rose.

Ahh.. si claro.. voy a llamar a Mamá Molly – termino Lysander.

Ya vengo chicas, hablare con ella y le diré que están ocupadas – comento Dominique llevándose el teléfono con ella.

Rose, mírame – dijo Lily – eres la chica más valiente que he conocido, no sabes cuánto admiro lo que has hecho, sé que tú quieres sinceramente a Lysander, tranquilízate ya verás como pronto llegara lo que te mereces.

Rose, se levantó y se dirigió al baño sin decir nada, sabía que si lo hacía su voz se quebraría y no podría dejar de llorar… lo más difícil estaba hecho… ella sabía que no podía permanecer cerca de Lysander, esperando algo que quizá jamás sucedería, alimentando día a día el amor que sentía por él; tenía que alejarse, sanar su corazón; porque las emociones humanas eran impredecibles y carecían de lógica y atino; quizá luego saldría más lastimada aunque siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón.

Luego de la ducha se acostó en su cama con la clara intención de escribir en su diario, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo; con la certeza que mañana sería un nuevo día y que todo amanecer traía consigo la esperanza de algo mejor.

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano, desayunaron y salieron a caminar cerca del hotel, casi a las diez de la mañana el auto que las llevaba al aeropuerto las esperaba con sus valijas.

¿Pasaportes y boletos, en mano? – pregunto Rose

Si – respondieron al unísono Lily y Dominique.

Chicas, gracias por hacer esto.. por compartir esta experiencia y por darme mi espacio ayer… solo quiero que disfrutemos este viaje y apartemos las cosas negativas – agradeció Rose.

No te preocupes, ya veras, con tantos chicos lindo que hay… alguno te puede ayudar a olvidarte de Lys.. jejeje – comento jovialmente Dominique.

Si a lo mejor en este viaje, Rose aprende a ser menos estructurada y se relaja por fin… ya va una pregunta es 11.30 salida para Sao Pulo, 14.45 salida para Manaos – pregunto Lily.

Si, exacto – repondio Rose.

Hey chicas, porque el boleto para Manaos, dice experiencia fanáticos VIP, ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto intrigada Dominique.

Ni idea, al llegar a Sao Paulo averiguaremos en atención al cliente – replico Rose.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se registraron y esperaron la salida de su vuelo, tranquilamente entre risas y bromas las chicas se relajaban antes de llegar a Sao Paulo.

Él… luego del entrenamiento, las tres ruedas de prensa donde parecía que el tema del día era cuestionar el trabajo del seleccionado… realmente Cristopher estaba exhausto, a veces simplemente era insoportable cuando un todo el mundo quiere opinar de tu trabajo, te dice como hacer las cosas e incluso se atreven a criticar tu trabajo; todos tenemos fallas, al fin y al cabo todos somos humanos, aunque se les olvide a muchos; y los futbolistas den la sensación de ser perfectos, ellos que lo vivían a diario en carne propia, eran conscientes de todos los sacrificios, trabajo y entrenamiento que hacían posible, jugar ese partido; por eso estaba irritado.

Hola, capitán.. ¿listo? – preguntaba Ricardo mientras cerraba su valija.

No, pero que importa eso.. hay que hacer lo que se debe hacer – contestó de forma ausente Cristopher.

Tranquilo, pronto estaremos en Manaos y al empezar el juego todo lo demás no importara – le recordó Ricardo.

Lo sé, lo que me molesta es salir y ponerme la mascara, yo creo en nosotros y realmente se que haremos un gran partido… mi rodilla ha estado mejor, me empiezo a cansar de tanta tontería publicada… es solo basura – contesto Cristopher mientras salían de la habitación rumbo al transfer que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Aeropuerto de Sao Paulo.

11.15am

Las chicas recogían sus maletas y procedían a registrarse, trataban de buscar la aerolínea que las llevaría a Manaos, cuando notaron una multitud que flanqueaba una de las puertas de acceso al aeropuerto.

Señora, disculpe ¿Por qué tanto alborto? – balbuceo Lily al ver tal cantidad de personas.

La selección de Portugal viaja hoy y las personas están a la espera de alguna foto o autógrafo – contesto cortésmente una señora que pasaba distraída hacia la salida.

Genial, los divos aquí – replico disgustada Rose.

Lily entró en pánico - ¿Qué?, cuanto tiempo tengo?, no pueden verme asi, miren estas fachas y si me encuentro a mi príncipe azul.. no no, make over de emergencia!.. Rosee yaa no seas pesada no me mires asi!

- Rose: Ahh.. tu solo quieres ver al pesado de Cristopher Aveiro.. woow! No lo puedo creer están llegando Ricardo, Cristopher, Maciñeiras, Dos Santos, mira ese debe ser el Rodrigo… Genial y llegan entre guardaespaldas jejej..

-Dominique : jejeje.. Lily, creo que estas exagerando es imposible que Cristopher nos vea hasta alla… nos tendremos que conformar con el juego.

-Lily: umm.. si quizás.. hay demasiada gente esperando por ellos.

- Rose – Chicas, voy al baño y luego a registrar las maletas si quieren acérquense a ver si los pueden ver de cerca, nos vemos en la puerta de embarque.

Rose decidió, acercarse al mostrador para registrar las maletas, y preguntar que significaba el bendito "Experiencia Fanáticos VIP".

Buenas tardes, señorita, disculpe para registrarnos – dijo Rose mientras le alcanzaba los boletos y los pasaportes a la encargada de hacer el chequeo.

¿Maletas señorita? – replico la funcionaria.

Si, tres – contestó Rose, mientras un muchacho las colocaba sobre la cinta – Disculpe señorita, no entiendo que significa el enunciado del boleto "Experiencia Fanatico VIP"

Señorita Weasley, este es parte de nuestro servicio como empresa patrocinadora del mundial, le brindamos a un grupo reducido de clientes la posibilidad de interactuar con su selección favorita, compartiendo no solo el partido sino la experiencia de viajar junto a ellos y hospedarse en el hotel de concentración, por ejemplos su boleto es vinotinto, porque eligieron acompañar a la selección de Portugal; le agradecería si pasa al salón VIP, gracias por volar con nosotros, que tenga feliz viaje – concluyo la señorita.

Rose no podría salir de su sorpresa, esto había traspasado todos los limites, ella quería un viaje de aventura casi de mochilera sorteando obstáculos, no viajar como un alto burócrata compartiendo espacios con los seleccionados, como cualquier miembro de altas esferas; realmente su padre la tenía que oir. Iba tan ensimismada en sus cosas, buscando su celular que no vio que se dirigía a la puerta del baño, y se tropezó…

Lo siento, discúlpame de verdad – contestó Rose, mientras se le enrojecia todo el rostro al ver el desastre que había causado, con sus pertenencias y las del "atropellado"

¿Perdón?... si quieres un autógrafo solo dilo… por Dios que desastre. – replico el chico que tenia al frente.

Al escuchar esa voz, Rose inmediatamente dirigio la mirada a su rostro y no pudo evitar responder enfurecida - ¿Tú?... fue solo un accidente no prestaba atención, pero tranquilízate que ni en sueños te pediría un autógrafo – mientras se ocupaba de recoger su teléfono cleular, iPod, y algunos papeles que habían caído al piso.

Jejeje… si claro. – replico él. – solo trata de no embestirme la próxima vez.

No, habrá próxima vez – contesto Rose – Ahh y solo como consejo, ya sabe por imagen publicitaria, señor Cristopher Aveiro le recomiendo que sea respetuoso al dirigirse a una dama, simples normas de cortesía – dijo retirándose elegantemente, con la furia contenida; como odiaba a la gente soberbia, es que acaso él no se daba cuenta que era alguien gracias a la gente que lo veía como un ejemplo, que odiosa podría llegar a ser la gente guiándose por el fama; y de paso ahora tendría que convivir con él todo un fin de semana, realmente esto no seria fácil… ¿que dirían sus primas al saber el itinerario?... primero tendría que encontrarlas… pero antes será mejor relajarse.

Ya en el pasillo, Rose saca su iPod y decide solo hundir Play; dejándose relajar con la melodía.. **_Never had much faith in love or miracles.. Never wanna put my heart on the line.. But swimming in your world… Is something spiritual.. _**conocía la melodía era Locked out of heaven, de Bruno Mars; pero un momento ella estaba segura que no tenía esa canción en su iPod..

Y así con la exactitud de un reloj suizo el destino, los puso frente a frente… él y ella, dos mundos paralelos. Una canción, un milagro, la señal… a veces el destino nos pone frente a frente de lo que estamos buscando, nos pone las señales para conquistar nuestros sueños… y aunque las ignoremos, y tratemos de dar vuelta… el universo sigue conspirando a nuestro favor; por eso todo sucede por alguna razón que más temprano que tarde entendemos.

Continuara…

Tratare de llevarla al día, con la cronología de lo que este sucediendo realmente en el Mundial.

Este capítulo tenía que dar algunas explicaciones acerca de los personajes que intervendrán en el fic, por lo cual a pesar de ser extenso es explicativo en algunos fragmentos… dadas las explicaciones en los próximos capítulos vendrá la acción… por fin se cruzaron nuestros dos protagonistas que pasara durante el fin de semana, les gustará la idea a Dom y Lily de convivir, vendrán Lorcan, Scorpius y Lysander…

Nos leemos pronto… Mil gracias de verdad por sus mensajes.


End file.
